Ashley Stillons II
] Summary Ashley Stillons II is a clone of the original Damsel of Distress, a small time villain who got recruited into the Slaughterhouse Nine and was unceremoniously killed by Defiant. Her personality was cobbled together out of Bonesaw's impressions of the original alongside phantom memories provided by her shard, resulting in her personality being a fragmented version of the original, while also being shaped by her own experiences. After surviving the end of the world, she's joined the therapy group and hero team Breakthrough, forming new friendships and going down a different and more heroic path. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Ashley Stillons II, Damsel of Distress, Swansong Origin: Parahumans Gender: Female Age: 3-4 chronologically, 24 biologically and mentally Classification: Parahuman (Mover/Shaker) Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Cyborgization, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure (With the Chaos shard, Damsel can produce blasts that tear through realityWord of God, allowing her to distort space, time, gravity,Word of GodWorm Interlude 16.y and erase matterWorm Cast PageEclipse x.2), Sound Manipulation (Her power is incredibly loudGlare 3.3), Acrobatics (Uses the large recoil on her power to throw herself around, and is able to scaleEclipse x.7 large structuresEclipse x.6Eclipse x.7 through repeated usage), Resistance to Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, and Existence Erasure (Immune to her own power Eclipse x.2 and would be unable to hurt her fellow clones with itEclipse x.8) Attack Potency: Street level (Able to hurt herself with the recoil of her powerEclipse x.2, and can use her recoil to ram and tackle people. Capable of damaging and tearing off her own prosthetics.) Ignores conventional durability via her power. Speed: Athletic Human normally, Superhuman with the recoil of her power Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: At least Street level (Despite Bonesaw removing most of the modifications she had as a member of the Slaughterhouse Nine, is still more durable than a regular humanDying 15.5) Stamina: High. Ashley is extremely energetic in action, with her every action being compared to the explosive start of a sprinter. Can endure far worse injury than a normal person couldDying 15.5 due to her enhancements. Persisted in fighting against Spawner even as she was being torn apart by her own power when her resistance to it was removed. Range: Melee range with kicks, fifteen feet with blasts and individual jumps Standard Equipment: *'Prosthetic Hands': Ashley's hands are prosthetics created by Bonesaw, which allow her to better control her power and avoid the problems that her predecessor had with misfires. Need to be looked at every so often by Bonesaw for upkeep, and also boost her range. Intelligence: Ashley may be abrasive, but is actually quite intelligent under her exterior. She learned how to use a computer for the first time in less than an hour and is very perceptive, able to draw accurate conclusions about people based on her observation of their actions and words. She was able to infiltrate a villain group without eliciting any suspicion, and frequently uses the mobility aspect of her power in creative enough ways that let her keep up with the rest of Breakthrough despite being unable to use her power directly on most foes. Weaknesses: Her hands need to be maintained by Bonesaw, or else they will start to degrade. This results in loss of motor function and her power misfiring. Her power will also begin to misfire if her hands are damaged, and use of her power can be impeded by completely removing her forearms. Won't punch people, as she doesn't want to risk damage to her hands. Has emotional problems, though not to as severe a degree as her predecessor. Doesn't generally open up going for a kill, and her power has no middle ground in that regard. Her power is very loud. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Chaos:' Ashley's Shard allows her to fire blasts that tear through reality, erasing her targets while warping space, time, and gravity. This is an example of an "All or Nothing" power, a rare classification that denotes a power that supersedes almost any other ability that would attempt to obstruct it. In Ashley's case, her power is the type of power that could theoretically kill Endbringers and capes with powerful invulnerability effects, such as Alexandria (Worm) and Gavel. Ashley's power likely works on an interdimensional scale, as it is compared to others that doWord of God such as Scrub and Flechette, would be able to harm Alexandria who is unprotected from such effects, and its true usage seems to be for Entities to use to destroy planets.Eclipse x.1 When Entities destroy planets, they do so in every reality across the multiverse.Worm Interlude 26 Her blasts have a lot of recoil to them, which Ashley uses for fast and unpredictable movement. This earned her a Mover rating. Others Notable Victories: Okuyasu Nijimura (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Okuyasu's profile (Both had minor prior knowledge and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Parahumans (Verse) Category:Female Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Sound Users Category:Acrobats Category:Clones Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Reformed Characters Category:Villains